The natural sense of hearing in human beings involves the use of hair cells in the cochlea that convert or transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types: conductive and sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded. These sound pathways may be impeded, for example, by damage to the auditory ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be overcome through the use of conventional hearing aids that amplify sound so that acoustic signals can reach the hair cells within the cochlea. Some types of conductive hearing loss may also be treated by surgical procedures.
Sensorineural hearing loss, on the other hand, is caused by the absence or destruction of the hair cells in the cochlea, which are needed to transduce acoustic signals into auditory nerve impulses. People who suffer from sensorineural hearing loss may be unable to derive significant benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus. This is because the mechanism for transducing sound energy into auditory nerve impulses has been damaged. Thus, in the absence of properly functioning hair cells, auditory nerve impulses cannot be generated directly from sounds.
To overcome sensorineural hearing loss, numerous cochlear implant systems—or cochlear prostheses—have been developed. Cochlear implant systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea by presenting electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve fibers by way of one or more channels formed by an array of electrodes implanted in the cochlea. Direct stimulation of the auditory nerve fibers leads to the perception of sound in the brain and at least partial restoration of hearing function.
When a cochlear implant is initially implanted in a patient, and during follow-up tests and checkups thereafter, it is usually necessary to “fit” the cochlear implant to the patient. To this end, an implant record associated with the cochlear implant may be created and stored by a fitting system. The implant record may specify an implant side associated with the cochlear implant. In other words, the implant record may specify the ear (i.e., the right ear or the left ear) with which the cochlear implant is associated. It is important for the implant side information maintained by the implant record to be accurate—especially in the case of a bilateral cochlear implant patient (i.e., a patient who has a separate cochlear implant for each ear). However, because the implant side information has heretofore been input manually, human error may occasionally result in implant records having erroneous implant side information.